miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2018
01:05:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:06:02 test 01:06:04 [[]] 01:06:07 [[]] 01:06:09 [[]] 01:06:10 [[]] 01:06:12 [[]] 01:06:13 [[]] 01:06:14 [[]] 01:06:17 [[]] 01:06:19 [[]] 01:06:20 [[]] 01:06:22 [[]] 01:06:23 [[]] 01:06:25 [[]] 01:06:26 [[]] 01:06:28 test 01:06:30 [[]] 01:06:31 [[]] 01:06:33 [[]] 01:09:05 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:09:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:09:45 [[]] 01:09:47 [[]] 01:09:48 [[]] 01:09:50 test 01:09:52 [[]] 01:09:53 [[]] 01:12:54 -!- Dorumin has joined Special:Chat 01:13:04 do it now 01:13:12 01:13:13 01:13:13 01:14:40 test 01:14:43 [[]] 01:14:44 [[] 01:14:47 [[]] 01:14:49 [[]] 01:14:51 [[]] 01:14:52 [[]] 01:14:54 [[]] 01:14:55 [[]] 01:14:57 [[]] 01:14:59 see? 01:15:06 smart kid 01:15:07 [[]] 01:15:09 [[]] 01:15:14 There's no space 01:15:51 .Chat .message:after { content: ' '; } 01:16:01 Yes it is a hack 01:16:47 ye that works 01:16:58 it's also not copied with ctrl c 01:17:00 salso no swearing lol/s 01:17:09 But it might wrap messages before they're supposed to 01:17:10 Yeah well 01:17:15 We're the only ones around 01:17:19 wink wink 01:17:21 !eval send('test') 01:17:27 Screw you Sophie 01:18:01 !eval send('test') 01:18:09 its a ruby bot lol 01:18:14 Oh no 01:18:17 oh noooo 01:18:23 what happened to you opal 01:18:34 heroku happened 01:18:34 Yeah okay I don't blame you 01:18:44 Keeping a browser open is a terrible idea 01:18:53 I mean I learned how to use sockets in node 01:18:56 But tbh 01:19:03 At this point it isn't worth it to rewrite Opal once again 01:19:09 There's Discord Opal anyway 01:19:15 And even that one's pretty much abandoned 01:24:40 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:32:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:32:28 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:32:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:39:16 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:39:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:07:50 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:08:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:12:32 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:12:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:33:36 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:35:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:35:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:35:48 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:35:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:36:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:37:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:46:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:47:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:47:09 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:20:22 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:05:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 04:05:50 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:06:04 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:06:27 !test 04:06:27 ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:06:45 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 04:06:46 [[]] 04:06:49 [[]] 04:07:01 ok yep everything looks good 04:10:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 04:10:25 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 04:38:41 -!- FlowerButter42 has joined Special:Chat 04:55:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 04:57:24 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 06:39:36 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:40:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:41:09 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:41:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:16:22 -!- Popstar792 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:02 -!- Popstar792 has left Special:Chat 18:56:41 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 19:37:34 -!- Uriahpatrick has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 24